One theme underlying the candidate's research in alcoholism etiology is normalization theory, which specifies that pre-alcoholics are susceptible to developing alcoholism because acute alcohol intake normalizes their psychophysiological functions. To test the validity of normalization theory's predictions, the candidate's activities will focus on three separate research projects: 1) a prospective, longitudinal study of alcoholism, underway in Denmark (Donald Goodwin, P.I.); 2) an ongoing study of alcohol effects, underway at the University of Southern California (Vicki E. Pollock, P.I.); and, 3) a study of alcoholism, antisocial personality, and child abuse that is in the planning stages. Together, the results of these research projects will yield a matrix that provides a basis to evaluate the scope and range of utility of normalization theory in alcoholism etiology.